


"...and a happy new year"

by shelone



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelone/pseuds/shelone





	"...and a happy new year"

Пастушки еще мирно пасут своих овец, а волхвы уже собираются в дорогу.  
А у него – Нейт, который в очередной раз с кем-то расстался, и все шансы встретить Рождество вместе с ним. Более чем романтично.  
Нейт недоволен жизнью. Нейт пьян. Первое не новость. Второе Бретта давно не смущает.  
Он всегда приходит к нему в таком состоянии. Это уже почти не оскорбляет.  
Он всегда приходит в таком состоянии к нему. Это уже почти не радует.  
Хорошо было бы обмануть себя и сказать, что эти визиты что-то значат. Что они свидетельствуют о душевной близости, что в них заключен какой-нибудь особый смысл. Бретту жаль того времени, когда он умел это делать. Правда в том, что Нейту просто больше не к кому пойти.  
Хорошо было бы обмануть себя и сказать, что теперь это не имеет значения. Что Бретт успокоился, привык и реагирует правильно. Правда в том, что это не так. Понимание только добавляет боли, не избавляя ни от желаний, ни от иллюзий.  
Итого: Нейт пришел туда, куда его всегда пустят – и у Бретта перспектива весь вечер терпеть его пьяные закидоны, отыгрывая из раза в раз один и тот же сценарий.  
Итого: это лучшее, что могло произойти с ним на Рождество.

\- Такая игра, Бретт. Я задаю вопросы – ты отвечаешь.  
\- Тест?  
\- Что-то вроде.  
\- Как хочешь.  
\- О чем ты думаешь?  
\- Мы уже начали?  
\- Разминка. Чтоб ты уловил смысл.  
\- Что это не очень забавно.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Бретт Уолтерс.  
\- Сколько тебе лет?  
\- Двадцать четыре года.  
\- Чем ты занимаешься?  
\- Учусь в университете. Работаю.

Рождество. Не то что Бретт его не любит. В конце концов, и в нем тоже сидит детство, которое не так просто вытравить из души. Но это рождественское насилие... Праздник, предоставляющий все – кроме возможности его игнорировать. От которого невозможно скрыться. Он достанет всюду: навязчивой и расточительной иллюминацией, лихорадочной суетой в маркетах, бесконечными вариациями в разговорах, елками, шарами, поющими и танцующими под «Jingle bells» и «We wish you» Сантами.  
Его можно – наверно, даже нужно - любить. Но так сложно, когда это вменяют тебе в обязанность.

\- Погнали?  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- Кто ты?  
\- Ты уже спрашивал. Бретт Уолтерс.  
\- Это другой вопрос. Кто ты, Бретт Уолтерс?  
\- Не слишком пафосно? Американец. Сын своих родителей  
\- Что ты любишь?  
\- Машины.  
\- Что тебе нравится?  
\- Это тот же вопрос.  
\- Это другой вопрос, Бретт.  
\- Лазанья.  
\- Чем ты гордишься?  
\- Я должен? Тем, что плачу за учебу.  
\- Что тебя радует?  
\- Работа.  
\- Это честный ответ?  
\- О честности мы не договаривались  
\- Твоя первая мысль утром?  
\- Что надо встать и умыться. Тебе не надоело?  
\- Что ты умеешь?  
\- Чинить машины.

На самом деле, смысл этой игры давно известен Бретту. Ее правила неизменны, хотя форма может меняться бесконечно. Нейту нужно вывести его из себя – любой ценой и любыми средствами. Обычно Бретту удается сохранить хотя бы видимость спокойствия. Он находит в этой сомнительной победе странное удовольствие, будто она способна хоть в малейшей степени перекрыть неприглядность ситуации.

***  
Он выживет. В конце концов, он уже пережил корпоратив с доброжелательными тостами о том, чтоб Бретт нашел, наконец, себе подружку, и дружескими шутками на тему спермотоксикоза.  
В следующий раз ему все-таки стоит вытащить туда Риту или Хэйли.  
Мистер Хэнсон, по-отечески обняв Бретта за плечи, опять «ненавязчиво» промывал ему мозги про девушек, которых нужно выбирать в жены.  
Уже месяца три босс изводит свою племянницу, всеми правдами и неправдами выискивая для нее работу в мастерской. Бедная тихая Дорис, мучительно краснея до корней волос, как умеют только рыжие, стыдливо отводит глаза и выполняет унизительно никчемные поручения.  
Странным оказалось то, что Бретту она симпатична. Пару раз – естественно по просьбе дяди – он отвозил Дорис домой. Ее неловкое молчание. Виноватая улыбка. Неожиданно умный и понимающий взгляд. Веснушки на лице и руках. Все создавало почти забытое ощущение комфорта. Умиротворения. Как в детстве.  
Иногда Бретту казалось, что они вполне могли бы встречаться. Кто знает, может, той теплой нежности, которую он испытывал к Дорис, кому-то хватает для того, чтобы прожить вместе жизнь. Где эталон, по которому сверяют чувства?  
Оба раза, провожая ее до дома, Бретт думал о том, что мог бы пригласить ее поужинать. Погулять в парке. Или пойти в кино. И он точно знает – они неплохо бы провели время вместе. Они могли бы поцеловаться перед входной дверью. А потом заняться сексом. И это было бы… хорошо. Уютно. Тепло.  
Оба раза, глядя, как медленно тает в глазах Дорис и так едва заметная обреченная надежда, Бретт чувствовал, что в этот момент упускает некий важный шанс, не покупает какой-то – возможно, счастливый – билет, отметает, пусть слабую, но возможность.  
Как будто перед ним развилка – и выбор определит судьбу, а к этой точке больше никогда не будет возврата.  
Бретт, на самом деле, боялся пожалеть.  
Ее расстроено сжатые на долю секунды губы. Ее опущенные веки со щеточками белесых ресниц – на одном глазу чуть темнее, чем на другом. Ее в воздухе висящее «да-да, я понимаю». Именно это все и не позволяло. Отсекало путь.  
Дорис ему нравилась. И Бретт не мог.  
Не мог с ней так поступить.  
По странной иронии, ни Рита, ни Хэйли, ни одна из «свободомыслящих» университетских девчонок - которые могли бы отнестись к ситуации со свойственным их взглядам приятием, ну или хотя бы равнодушием - не рождали у Бретта и тени того отношения, что вызывала Дорис.

…  
\- В чем ты уверен?

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Ради чего ты живешь?

\- Чего ты стыдишься?

\- Твой самый омерзительный поступок?

\- Как думаешь: куда попадешь после смерти?

\- Назови пять причин, по которым тебя можно любить, Бретт.

***  
Бретт не помнит, когда они перешли грань допустимой близости. Не интимной – человеческой, бытовой. Почему так скоро их отношения стали проще, чем нужно для того, что называется «романом»? Так быстро возникло ощущение, что они были знакомы всегда.  
Чувство необъяснимого страха – друг перед другом. Желание «выглядеть», производить впечатление. Знакомый любому влюбленному первичный обман. Ретушь. Когда все это в их жизни пропало – и было ли изначально?  
Когда они прекратили дергаться?  
Когда они стали… даже не друзьями – для этого у них всегда было слишком мало общего – чем-то вроде родственников, которых не выбирают?  
С какого момента Нейт стал держать его в курсе своей параллельной личной жизни, и как мог Бретт позволить ему это?  
Впрочем, последнее...  
Чего у них не было никогда – взаимных обязательств. Они ни дня не были «парой», даже когда только начали встречаться. Не потому, что их смущало чье-то мнение: Нейт вообще не скрывал ориентации, а Бретту в то время было плевать. Но, тем не менее, где бы они ни появлялись, даже вместе, они выглядели и ощущали себя как две самостоятельные единицы. У них не было «общей территории», площади пересечения, совместных традиций, привычек, заведенных обыкновений.  
Они жили «по обстоятельствам»: не договариваясь, не наводя мостов, не строя планов. Они не звонили друг другу в определенные часы, не встречались по каким-то дням, не проводили вместе уик-энды.  
Не то, чтобы Бретту это нравилось. Скорее, наоборот. Но.  
Сначала он просто не верил тому, что с ним произошло. Нейт был похож на мираж, готовый пропасть, стоит только моргнуть. Бретт был так благодарен судьбе за этот подарок, что стремление к чему-то большему казалось ему невероятной наглостью. «Лучшее – враг хорошего». Он боялся спугнуть Нейта претензией, оттолкнуть, все испортить.  
Потом.  
С мыслью о собственной ущербности, о том, что ему чего-то недостает для того, чтобы занять место рядом с Нейтом, Бретт - нет, не смирился – но как-то… сжился. Принял ее как необъяснимую, но доказанную практикой данность. Да, наверно, к боли не бывает привыкания, но она все-таки имеет свойство притупляться. Глупо, бессмысленно, да и унизительно требовать от человека того, чего он не может дать.  
Сейчас.  
Стоит признать: даже сейчас он все еще не готов. И боится.  
Сломать ситуацию. Изменить статус кво. Скорее всего, это будет означать потерять Нейта окончательно. Их странная «полуродственная» связь не выдержит ультиматума. Чтобы его ставить, надо иметь на руках козыри, которых у Бретта нет. Да никогда и не было.

\- Хорошо. Достаточно. Ты выиграл. Доволен?  
\- Я уловил месседж, ты ведь этого хотел? Я малоинтересное, занудное и тривиальное существо, которое не за что любить.  
О ужас, я даже не совершил ничего по-настоящему омерзительного.  
Я только одного не могу понять: почему ты это все себе позволяешь? Что дает тебе право?  
Тебе заранее известны мои ответы. Ты считаешь, что все обо мне знаешь.  
Полагаешь, я не заслуживаю любви. Твое право, не буду спорить. Я не просил тебя о ней. Только не помню, в какой момент дал повод себя не уважать?  
Пять причин? Интересно. Почему пять? Меньше не прокатит? А если наберешь пять, над шестой уже можно не париться?  
Что ты знаешь? Что вообще понимаешь во мне? Да, собственно, и в любви?  
У нас есть отношения, Нейт? И что это за чудо? Они не слишком странноваты, на твой вкус?  
Ты заявляешься сюда только тогда, когда пьян и тебе хреново.  
Ты выводишь меня из себя, находя в этом извращенное удовольствие.  
Ты спишь со всеми подряд – ладно. Ты позволяешь себе ставить меня в известность. То, что это может оскорблять, тебя не приходит даже в голову. Хорошо, вынесем за скобки такие мелочи. Но твои бесчисленные «детки». По-хорошему, мне, наверно, стоит попросить у тебя справку о состоянии здоровья?

***  
Как ни странно, с первого взгляда Нейт ему не понравился.  
Хорошие, вызывающе-белые, зубы. Темные глаза. У других людей Бретту они всегда казались «нечитаемыми», без выражения - как у птиц.  
Заметно дорогой пиджак и грудь в вырезе рубашки. Легкий налет цыганщины, почему-то свойственный даже отдаленным выходцам с Балкан, хотя корни у Нейта, судя по фамилии, сербские. Слишком нарочитая, чтобы выглядеть естественной, вальяжность в движениях. Вообще всего – чуть больше нормы для хорошего вкуса, чуть меньше предела, за которым начинается вульгарность.  
Его необычный вид. Ремонт дорогой машины в простой мастерской вместо фирменного сервиса. Оплата наличными. На поверку подозрения оказались беспочвенными, но кто знает – не будь их, получил бы Нейт чуть более пристальный, чем положено в ситуации, взгляд.  
Он среагировал именно на взгляд – Бретт это почувствовал.  
Вылез из машины, снял пиджак и застегнул пуговицу на рубашке. Убрал раздражители. Сейчас то, как быстро Нейт улавливает такие вещи, когда хочет склеить, Бретта уже бы не удивило.  
А тогда.  
Нейт слушал. Слушал молча, но так, что Бретт зачем-то вдался в детальное объяснение поломки и устройства двигателя.  
Нейт как-то естественно влез вслед за ним под капот, испачкав манжеты рубашки и руки. То, как он потом долго вытирал пальцы влажной салфеткой. Даже если теперь Бретт издевательски кривится при воспоминании – это было красиво.  
Нейт улыбался. Не до конца уверенно – и от этого чуть насмешливо, не «по-американски» не разжимая губ. Темно-карие глаза с оттенком вишни – в их цвете не было ни ноты холодности, свойственной любым светлым. Его взгляд был… принимающим.  
То, что Бретту представлялось неловким и глупым, чего он разве что не избегал, вдруг вышло - просто, естественно и… приятно. У Нейта остался номер его телефона, они поняли друг друга определенно, и впервые в жизни Бретту не было по-идиотски стыдно за себя в ситуации.

…  
\- Чем я должен быть доволен, позволь узнать? В чем мой выигрыш?  
Блестящее понимание, Бретт. Нет, это ты считаешь, что любят за что-то. Это твоя идея: тащить все, что ни есть в жизни, на стеклышко - под микроскоп. Для тебя люди, словно подопытные бактерии - объект анализа с неизбежными выводами.  
Ты Бретт Уолтерс, тебе двадцать четыре года, ты гордишься оплатой учебы и, работая в автосервисе, умеешь чинить машины. Какая новость. Я знаю то, что ты позволяешь мне о себе знать – а именно: ничего.  
Задело? Отлично. Потому что меня это задевает больше.  
Я задаю вопросы - и получаю вежливый уход от ответа. Стучу в дом, в котором меня не пускают дальше прихожей. Вступаю в разговор, чтобы увидеть улыбку продавца-консультанта.  
Твой снобизм. Твое презрение, Бретт. Этот до хрена понимающий взгляд.  
Я постоянно не соответствую. Твоему уровню, твоему вкусу, твоим ожиданиям  
Рядом с тобой – как в полицейском сериале: каждые пять минут звучит « вы имеете право молчать, все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас…». Если не звучит – подразумевается. А впереди – предъявление обвинения и вердикт присяжных.  
Я прихожу пьяным? Ты никогда не думал, что тебя тяжело воспринимать на трезвую голову?

***  
У Нейта был опыт. Нелепый подростковый. Несколько увлечений. Пара относительно долгих связей. Случайные знакомства. Багаж, позволяющий не бояться первых свиданий. Не трястись за то, что сделаешь что-то не так. Выглядеть уверенным.  
Нейт лежал в его постели, и Бретт хоть сейчас мог бы нарисовать его профиль на фоне сероватого оконного пятна в темноте. Силуэт из черной бумаги, что вырезают ножницами уличные художники.  
Бретт не любил чужую территорию, а мотели – даже те, что подороже – его неуловимо оскорбляли. Может, это ханжество. Ему нравилось провожать, оставаясь, а не слышать хлопок двери за собственной спиной. Оставлять выбор момента другим, не задумываясь об уместности.  
Он помнит, как лежала каждая прядь неровного цвета темных волос на подушке. Острый шершавый локоть закинутой за голову руки. Резко очерченный край грудной клетки, чуть выступающие ребра, впалый живот. Кое-как натянутые и не застегнутые до конца джинсы с торчащим из-под них бельем.  
В его постели было достаточно людей. Со многими из них ему было более чем хорошо.  
Но Нейт. Его запах. Ровное, чуть свистящее дыхание. Полуоткрытый рот.  
Дело не в сексе. Секс был обычным. Необычным был Нейт.  
Он казался чем-то нереальным в этом доме. Чем-то, чего Бретт никак не заслуживал, на что не мог претендовать. Но так хотел получить. Подарком по ошибке. Найденной случайно дорогой вещью, на которой он боялся найти инициалы владельца.  
Бретту хотелось укрыть его. Оставить себе – хотя бы до утра. Нейт вызывал в нем странное, незнакомое ощущение. Смесь липкой нежности с тонкой тянущей болью.  
Он тяготился партнерами сразу после секса – любыми, не только случайными. Ощущение опустошенности, пресыщенности и стыда – не лучшая основа для общения, а чувства благодарности за удовольствие Бретт никогда не испытывал.  
Впервые в его жизни момент после оказался лучше момента до.  
Они могли оказаться под одним одеялом – всего-то стоило расстелить перед этим постель. Дурацкая привычка, чтоб не менять лишний раз белье. Бретт не шевелился и старался дышать в синхрон, чтобы не разбудить.  
У него был багаж, позволяющий не бояться первого свидания, но не было опыта, чтобы избавиться от тошнотворного страха за неопределенную возможность второго.

…  
\- А что ты обо мне знаешь, Бретт? Мне хотя бы интересно. Ты ведь даже вопросов не задаешь, довольствуясь собственными выводами и самолично повешенными ярлыками, в истинности которых не сомневаешься. Я же вписываюсь в твой штамп целиком и полностью, так?  
Мне жаль разрушать такую лестную репутацию, но я не сплю со всеми, и уж тем более не подряд. Ты хочешь уважения, а я его не хочу? Мои далеко не бесчисленные детки хотя бы немного меня ценят, в отличие от тебя.  
Я не говорю, что стою дорого, Бретт. Но моя цена все же выше той, что выставляешь мне ты.  
И если тебе что-то не нравится, то почему ты ни словом не даешь об этом знать? Почему ты не считаешь нужным поставить меня в известность? Считаешь себя выше этого? Считаешь меня не способным понять?  
Ты отфильтровываешь меня так, что ничего не остается. Не знаешь, почему я все равно прихожу снова?  
\- Потому что тебе некуда больше пойти, Нейт?

***  
Все эти истории заканчиваются одинаково.  
Эти Эрики, Крисы, Шоны. Тоненькие, изящные, гибкие мальчики, каким Бретт уже никогда не будет. Он лично видел только двух, но это не важно. Они все выглядят одинаково.  
Его это ранит, его это оскорбляет и унижает. Ему противно и тошно. Его разъедает тем больше, чем меньше прав он имеет на Нейта.  
Они не клялись друг другу в верности, никогда не были вместе, ему по статусу не положено слово «измена», позволяющее облегчительную жалость к себе и ненависть к кому-то еще.  
Бретту кажется, в этих связях есть что-то постыдное - для Нейта. Умаляющее, не вызывающее уважения.  
На самом деле ему плевать, кто кого бросает. Нейту больно – это заметно. Ему плохо – и он приходит сюда.  
Это более чем странное ощущение. Бретт ненавидит Нейта – и жалеет его.  
Горечь в том, что Бретт знает: когда Нейт придет в норму. Когда все отболит и зарубцуется. Когда опять будет готов сделать выбор – это снова будет не Бретт.

…  
\- Я ни с кем не расставался, Бретт. Вернее, расставался, но мог бы этого не делать. Вернее, не мог бы, но мог бы не сейчас. В общем…  
Где твоя елка? Ты до нее не опустился? Где подарки под ней? Где твои друзья: я не верю, что у тебя нет тех, кого можно было пригласить. Я не верю, что ты не нашел бы места, где были бы рады видеть тебя. Почему ты сидишь здесь в одиночку?  
Если я скажу, что хотел провести Рождество с тобой. Это будет очень… тривиально?  
Мне так жаль. Было бы здорово интеллектуально презреть банальные условности, вроде иллюминации на крыше, украшенной елки, подарков в блестящей упаковке с бантом. Наверно, тогда ты уважал бы меня больше.

\- У тебя есть для меня подарок?  
\- Да.  
\- Нейт... я тебя не ждал.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- В блестящей упаковке с бантом?  
\- Да.  
\- И где он?  
\- В машине. У тебя же нет елки.

…  
Его теплые губы. Его ладони на лице Бретта. Пальцы.  
\- Нейт, не надо.  
Его запах с оскорбительной примесью алкоголя. Его щетина, от которой кожу потом будет противно саднить от незаметных царапинок.  
\- Нам не стоит.  
Ему кажется: это выглядит дешевой сценой. Противно. Глупо и пошло.  
\- Почему?  
Он мог бы просто не отвечать на поцелуй. Не подаваться вперед за чужими руками, не закрывать глаза. Бретт не ломается.  
\- Потому что этот секс ничего не изменит.  
Это правда - банальная, но все равно ранящая, проверенная их персональными граблями.  
\- Но сделает все намного приятнее.  
\- Нейт.  
\- Расслабься.  
\- Нейт.  
\- Я имел в виду: заткнись.  
Он подается, и отвечает, и закрывает. Дело не в том, что Нейт хорошо целуется. Хотя он хорошо целуется. Дело не в том, что Бретт очень хочет. Хотя он очень хочет.  
Они хватаются друг за друга, раздевая, словно в броуновском движении: хаотично, но не сталкиваясь.  
Дело в этих минутах – сколько их там: пятнадцать, двадцать. Секс. Его эвфемизмы. Иносказания. Описательные обороты. Желанная иллюзия, воплощающаяся на это время в реальность.  
Близость. Словно достаточно увеличить площадь физического соприкосновения – и они смогут быть вместе. Бретт любит это ощущение объятий: кожа к коже, крепкий обхват. Они тормозят с продолжением, потому что Бретту не хочется его выпускать.  
Связь. Он цепляется за Нейта. То, чего не позволяет жизнь, в постели сходит за стиль и проявление темперамента. Бретт запускает пальцы в волосы на его затылке, сжимая их в кулак. Обнимает ногами за пояс, притягивая его тело ближе.  
Иметь, отдаваться. Секс дает доступ. Свободу. Открывает шлюзы. Взламывает замки. Желание иногда пьянит и отпускает тормоза почище алкоголя или наркотиков. Он говорит: «Нейт». Страсть разрешает не отказывать себе ни в чем, перестать, наконец, запихивать себя в прокрустово ложе, в этот испанский сапожок. Он говорит: «жизнь моя», «счастье». Говорит: «я не могу без тебя». Говорит: «я…»  
Но все-таки: «я… обожаю тебя». Преувеличение редко воспринимается серьезно, поэтому дается легче.  
Он дальше молчит, задыхаясь. Ловит моменты своей власти, и ему не важно, что ей цена – грош. Плевать, что он калиф на мгновения. Но Нейт тоже теряет контроль. Он двигается слишком резко, уже не заботясь, инстинктивно следуя только собственному желанию, но Бретту это нравится. Нравится, что Нейт забывает про него и кончает с хриплым стоном, и вскидывается только потом.  
«Прости». Его неловкость и чувство вины: «прости меня». Они если и не приносят большее наслаждение, то, по крайней мере, добавляют остроты ощущениям, когда Нейт поспешно старается доставить ему удовольствие.  
До ванной два шага, но Нейт все равно сначала вытирает руки салфеткой. И даже, если Бретт усмехается, он находит это зрелище красивым.

…  
Они оба не идут в душ. Бретт тянет. Ему хочется думать, что Нейт тоже.  
Что они вдвоем откладывают. Всю эту навязшую в зубах их личную реальность. С чувством странной благодарности, не вполне здоровой и мало что гарантирующей привязанности. С не слишком-то настоящей дружбой и совсем не полноценной любовью.  
Бретт до оскомины знает, как все будет дальше.  
Как они еще пару недель будут пытаться. Будут делать вид, что теперь - вот теперь - все будет по-другому. Не так, как прежде. Что вот именно этот – последний – секс по пьяни, наконец, позволил им все понять. Осознать. Исправить.  
Будут ждать чуда, которого - как обычно – не произойдет.

\- Не знаешь, почему мы никогда не трахаемся у меня дома? Может, в этом все дело?  
Бретт не поворачивается, но чувствует, как Нейт тоже улыбается в ответ на его улыбку.  
\- Ты так думаешь?  
\- Нет, но попробовать-то можно?  
Они смеются. Может, потому что старые, как мир, фразы смешны своей, как мир, старостью. Может, еще почему.  
\- У меня есть елка. Где-то в кладовке. Можно достать.  
\- О да. Будем единственными в мире людьми, которые наряжают елку, когда Рождество прошло.  
\- Ну, это же ты хотел оригинальности.  
\- Так мне нравится идея. Давай, - он выталкивает Бретта с постели. – Шевелись.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- Мойся. Собирайся. Ищи елку. Поедем ко мне.  
Бретт поворачивается.  
В темных волосах Нейта уже можно заметить отдельные совсем белые. Их не было раньше. Сербские корни. К тридцати он будет похож на чернобурку, а к сорока черные глаза могут странно контрастировать с белой шевелюрой.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
Они теперь оба не улыбаются. Может, потому что нечему.  
\- Да.

Они едут в машине, и их главная забота – не завязнуть теперь где-нибудь на подъездных улочках. Снега слишком много, и отправляться куда-то в Рождество – было верхом идиотизма. За окном уже почти светло, и огоньки иллюминации на домах бледнеют на фоне неба и синеватой белизны окружающего. Шапки на крышах, заснеженные деревья. Сугробы по обочинам. Хорошо, если это великолепие не растает слишком быстро – стоки захлебнутся, а уборочным машинам придется разгребать и вывозить тонны коричневой талой грязи.  
До Нового года почти неделя. Целая неделя. Скорее всего, они проживут ее вместе. Не плевать ли Бретту сейчас на то, что будет дальше? В захламленном багажнике – сборная елка в коробке. На заднем сидении – нечто в желто-зеленой упаковке с красным бантом. Неизживаемый налет цыганщины, свойственный поголовно всем выходцам с Балкан. Нейт ловит направление его взгляда.  
\- Откроешь?  
\- Потом. Положишь под елку, когда мы ее украсим.  
Нейт усмехается, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, и Бретт непроизвольно улыбается в ответ.


End file.
